


Sylvain Gets TikTok Famous

by cubitumeamus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computer Viruses, Dancing, Gen, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubitumeamus/pseuds/cubitumeamus
Summary: Sylvain finds newfound fame one morning after going viral on TikTok! His friends are all excited too, obviously.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sylvain Gets TikTok Famous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer so if you keep up with TikTok you know these trends are all long dead right now. But I'm bored so oh well. Anyway the TikTok in question is [this](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ79nPp6/%22) one from Devin Caherly, who I think is a legend.

Sylvain wakes up at 1 PM to about 50 unread text messages.

INGRID: Sylvain what the FUCK  
INGRID: God you’re so fucking weird  
INGRID: Do you know how many people have called me about this   
INGRID: Ugh

FELIX: you’re an embarrassment.

HILDA: bro wtf i thot we were gonna get famous together but u did it without me! invite me next time! >:(

MERCEDES: I think your little videos are very cute! :)

DIMITRI: Whats tok tok

Sylvain doesn’t answer any of the messages just yet, as he isn’t really sure what any of his friends are even talking about. He props himself up in bed and looks through the rest of the notifications on his phone—for some reason he’s getting a bunch. It takes him a moment to realize they’re all from TikTok. He opens the app.

One of his videos has gone viral with almost a million views! Sylvain smiles, reading through the comments.

"Wtf am i watching"

"I cant tell if he’s serious or this is like ironic?"

"Omg you’re such a good actor you should have a Netflix show!!!!"

"This is dumb but he’s hot"

Sylvain watches the video again, proud of his own creation. It’s a POV video of himself crying, pretending to watch his future bride walk down the aisle, as 1000 Years by Christina Perri plays in the background. This video took a lot of work, as Sylvain isn’t one to cry on cue. He had to stare at a wall without blinking for almost 30 minutes until his eyes were red and teary enough to film the video. It was more work than Sylvain had put into probably anything in his life.

He was getting notifications on a lot of his other videos, too, as many viewers decided to go through his entire profile. A lot of videos are getting attention that he forgot he made, like the video he filmed in Felix’s bathroom of himself dancing to Savage by Megan Thee Stallion while Felix was taking a shower. He spent a long time learning those dance moves, so he’s thankful that people are finally appreciating his talent.

Later, Sylvain eats lunch in the dining hall with his friends. They all have their phones out, watching Sylvain’s TikToks and discussing his newfound fame.

“I don’t really get it?” Annette says, watching Sylvain’s video for the 7th time in a row on loop. “Like, you’re just looking at the camera? Nobody else is there.”

“It’s a POV,” Sylvain explains. “When you watch it, it’s like you’re my wife. You see what she sees as she walks down the aisle.”

“Ohhhh,” Annette considers this. “Were you having allergies or something?”

“No, I was brought to tears by the beauty of my wife.”

“Hey, what the fuck?” Felix shows Sylvain his phone, which is playing one of the videos of Sylvain dancing while Felix was in the shower. “You made videos while I was showering? Delete these!”

“I mean, it’s not like anyone can see you,” says Ashe, looking over Felix’s shoulder at the video. “So it’s probably fine?”

“Thanks, Ashe,” says Sylvain. “I worked really hard on that dance routine.”

“You should teach us!” says Mercedes. “I love to dance!”

“Absolutely not,” says Felix. “And if I ever see you doing this dance in real life I’ll murder you for real.”

“Um,” says Dimitri, frowning at his phone. “I need help.”

Dimitri shows his phone to everyone. It’s a naked anime woman with bouncing breasts.

“Dimitri, what the fuck?” says Ingrid, finally looking up from her food.

“I’m trying to download Tok Tok,” he says.

“TikTok,” Sylvain corrects him.

Dedue takes Dimitri’s phone from his hands. “Dimitri, you’re downloading a virus.”

“Can iPhones even have viruses?” asks Ashe.

“Dimitri, how did this happen?” Annette asks, staring intently at the anime breasts.

“I don’t know,” says Dimitri, devastated.

“It’s not hard to download an app. You literally just go to the app store and search for it. How did you manage to fuck this up?” scoffs Felix.

Hilda and Claude approach the table.

“Are we watching Sylvain’s TikToks?” asks Claude. “We want to be in one.”

“Oooh!” says Hilda, looking at the anime breasts on Dimitri’s phone. “Titties!”

Sylvain really loves being TikTok famous, he decides. He thinks this should be his career now.


End file.
